Seven Charms
by Sixteen Vanilla Beans
Summary: Jacob Fallon has died and leaves Mal a gift to help him make some decisions. However, this "gift" gave Mal the oddest dreams. What does Jacob want Mal to decide. Maltara doesn't doesn't appear until a little later in the story. ON TEMPORARY HIATUS!
1. Prologue

**So I'm writing this mainly because I'm bored since my iPod broke and I'm sort of having a bit of writer's block with **_**Heartsick**_**. I don't know what to do for chapter 3. Anyway, this story is a bit of a supernatural story which I never did before, so bear with me. :)**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Cause of Death. All credits go to EA.**

_**Jacob Fallon**_

"Anna..." I muttered under my breath. "I-I need you to do me a favor, please." I couldn't look at her, I couldn't look at Cynthia, Mal, or my two granddaughters, Raven and Denni. It's not that I didn't want to look at them, it's that I couldn't. The lights in the hospital were way to bright. _Why the hell do they have such bright lights for people who are dying? These people at this hospital need a crack in the head._

"What is it, sir?"

I told her all about going to my apartment and getting the "gifts" for my family and sending them in the mail. She looked at me as if I were crazy. But I didn't care, I've been a terrible father and needed to give them all something. I knew my end was near. I would die today, August 12th, and I just knew it. As the rest of my family came in I sat there looking as grim as I could. I have too much pride, I know. I couldn't though. Death was swallowing me under, and all I needed was for Anna to do that one favor for me. It's the only way I can rest in peace.

_**Mal Fallon**_

"We gather today to celebrate the life of Jacob Fallon. January 5th, 1957 to August 12th, 2012. Police captain, father, and friend, he will be remembered by a lot of people..." The priest droned on and on, but I didn't listen or pretty much care. I knew about my father's life, the priest didn't need to tell me any of that, it's not like he gives a crap. He's just doing his job.

"Mal." Natara whispered. "Are you going to give a speech?" I could see the lines of worry etched into her forehead. Unlike the priest she actually cared. She came to be supportive. No matter how many times I told her she didn't have to she insisted.

"No, I can't."

"Why not?"

Who did she think I was? If I couldn't talk at Tasha's funeral, or Ken's then I couldn't talk at my father's. So I just shrugged at her answer and stood in silence for the rest of the funeral.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day I woke up with a hangover and stumbled into the bathroom trying to find some mouthwash for my breath.

"Damn... I really need to go to the grocery store." Sighing, I decided to just go back to bed. Going into the living room I heard a small noise and thought it was just that dumb rat I could never seem to kill. All I could think about was getting some sleep.

"Mal..."

I spun around to find Natara sitting on my living room couch looking tired.

"Oh, uh hey..."

"Mal, you should sit down." She coaxed as if I were a little kid. I hesitated and sat down at the edge of the sofa.

"So, how long have you been here?"

"Oh well it is one o'clock in the afternoon. So I've been here for a few hours. But it's fine, really."

I just sat there. This is probably one of the only times in my life that I had nothing to say.

Natara sighed, "Mal, what do you feel?"

"Hey, since when did you become a psychiatrist? I feel nothing. I'm fine." It was the truth, it really was. All I felt was numbness. I didn't feel any of the stuff people usually felt when a family member died.

"Mal, you shouldn't lie. This is denial. And it's-"

"I know. You told me this when Tasha died. It's the first stage of grief or whatever. My father was a crooked cop. He escaped from prison. He, he d-deserved..."

"See what I mean? You can't even bring yourself to say that he deserved to die at 55 with cancer. Because you can't."

I gave her a smile. A sad smile. "It's times like these when I wish you weren't an FBI profiler." I regretted saying that to her. But I couldn't take it back. It was too late.

Natara sighed and came closer to me. "By the way, the mailman came." She handed me a stack of envelopes.

"Bills, bills, bills, a letter from Kai... Ugh he still finds some way to contact me. And more bills. Boring." I tossed the envelopes on the coffee table and some scattered on the floor.

"Oh, and there was, uh a _package _for you."

"A package? Must be something interesting. I never get a package. Let me see it."

"I don't know Mal. I don't think I should give it to you."

"Just let me see the damn package Natara. It's for me anyway."

Natara sighed and leaned over and picked up a small box. She hesitated before handing it over to me. I looked at the label and couldn't believe my eyes.

_To: Malachi Fallon_

_From: Jacob Fallon_

I threw the box on the floor. "No. No it can't be. This must be some sort of joke."

Natara put her hand on my arm. "This is why I didn't want to give you the package. See what you're thinking right now? It's called denial."

"Goddamn Natara. Stop with that denial crap already." I picked up the box. "I'm going to see what kind of kid pulled a prank like this. He's got it coming for him." I opened the box and a bright blinding blue light illuminated from the box. In shock I threw it on the floor. My eyes must be playing tricks on me today.

"Um I'm going back to bed. Natara?" She was staring at the light to. It must have not been my eyes then. "Wait, you see it to?"

Natara looked up from her gaze. "You too? I thought I was going crazy."

I grinned. "See Natara? That's called denial."

"Shut up Mal."

I went over to the box and opened it more. Inside was a mirror and seven glass balls.

"What the-?"

A reflection of my father appeared on the mirror. I jumped back. He looked so alive. So real. I felt like I could pull him out of the mirror and have him stand next to me even though I just saw him get buried in the ground yesterday.

"Well son, if you're seeing this then I must've kicked the bucket." He laughed then turned grim again. "Alright Mal, I know you probably don't care about my death... I don't know. Anyway son, you see those seven glass balls? Those aren't anything normal. They are really seven charms that give you dreams. Seven charms equals seven dreams. Simple. These dreams will help you make a decision. Now, you're probably thinking 'what kind of decision?' Well who am I to spoil it for you? You'll find out the decision at the end of your seven dreams. I know you will. And son?" He hesitated before saying the words. He still had too much pride even six feet underground. "I love you." His image disappeared as if it was never there. I looked to my left to find that Natara had been looking in the box the whole time.

"Aw to bad that mirror is broken. I can't see my reflection. Mal, I have to go. Just, don't do anything stupid." Natara looked back as if she was scared and left my apartment. I guess she couldn't see what I saw in the mirror. Maybe it was only for me. Whatever it was, I know dream one will start tonight.


	2. Chapter 1

**Thanks to everyone who reads my stories :) I don't update too much since it's so hot :/**

**Review Replies:**

**Things in Ink- Thank you! I know what you mean, I don't read too many fantasy stories either unless they're real interesting. Haha**

**BreezyFan- Thank you! Yep, I have up until Dream 5 planned, but I'll figure something out for 6 and 7.**

**Mozzi-girl- Thanks! Yeah, if something like that happened to me, I would freak out to.**

**Enjoy! :)**

_**Mal Fallon**_

"What are we going to do about it?" I ask Blaise while we were in the sewer. The rotting stench rose up to meet us as the Candy Killer ran through it.

"What does it look like? We're going to catch him of course!" She turned and shouted to him, "Hey! You're just a scum-sucking killer who likes to poison kid's candies on Halloween!" She chased the killer while screaming other stuff. I saw a thin line next to her feet.

"Blaise! Stop!" She didn't hear me in time and tripped. There was one long moment of silence. The killer stopped in his tracks, Blaise was on the ground, and I just stood there. Surprised that nothing happened. I took a few steps forward and a defining blast shook the sewer. There was so much noise that even the killer was surprised and fell to the ground.

"No!" I found myself yelling no over and over again. I ran through the fog that the blasts created and found Blaise. She looked so pale and lifeless, but her blue eyes blink, signaling that she's still alive. I immediately look up for the suspect. He's nowhere to be found.

"Dammit!" I grit my teeth and bend down to Blaise. There is blood all around her. I gulp knowing that once a pool of blood reaches a certain size there's no going back. I think back to what Natara taught me and what she always does. Put pressure on the wound. But there was too many, about 4 bullets hit her. I'm surprised she is still conscious, but she's barely clinging on to life as it is.

"Mal..." she whispers, her voice so low and she looks up at me, the light fading from her eyes. A sensation all too familiar. "Catch him, go!"

I shake my head. "I can't, he got away. I can't leave you alone."

She rolls her eyes and winces, trying to get a better look at me. "Okay then, I want you to do me a favor. Tell her. Tell Natara that..." she closes her eyes, her breath ragged, slowing down. Going too slow.

"No! Blaise, stay with me, please!" But words fell on deaf ears. She was gone.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I awoke an instant after Blaise died in my dream. What the hell was that about? No, actually how is _that _supposed to help me make a decision? Dad's reflection is just full of crap that's all. But the entire experience made me grouchy. I grumbled and got dressed, not bothering to have any breakfast. I actually had plans today. I grabbed my phone and noticed it had a few messages. One from Blaise, one Natara, one from a unknown number, and from Amy. Wow, who would've guessed that Amy would call, I haven't heard from her since she warned me about dad. I decided to hear Blaise's first. I was still pretty edgy from that dream.

_'Hey Mal. Um, I just called to see how you're doing. We're all fine here at the precinct. Anders is being a pain in the ass and wanted me to call you about taking the full eight week leave or coming back after three. He's still angry at you for... y'know. Um, I have to go. Lab geek is calling me. Well, bye.'_

I sighed. At least she was okay. I played Amy's next. I just really wanted to hear her again.

_'Mal! I'm so sorry, I heard what happened. You know it takes a little time for me to hear news since I'm not at the precinct anymore. I just found an article of your dad in the obituary. I just want to say I'm really sorry and I miss you and everyone at the SFPD. But I'm staying here. This is where I belong. I'm so sorry. Take care, Mal.'_

Same old Amy, at least she's better now. I just wished she would come back. But I guess not. Of course, I had to hear Natara's. The unknown number was probably a wrong number or something.

_'Hey Mal. I know I just saw you but I'm still worried. I know I promised I'll give you some updates about work. Maria came by to visit and Lieutenant Anders got mad tried to kick her out. You should've been there. You would've shown up to him and Maria was so mad and yelled at him. He's so mad. Anyway Mal, we all miss you, except Anders. That's about it. Just... if you get any more strange packages in the mail let me know. Call me back'_

I grinned and replayed Natara's message a few times. I don't know why but her voice was quite soothing. I looked at the unknown number and thought of deleting it. But I hit play anyway.

_'Alright Malachi. I know you very well. Too well actually. Although you probably have no idea who I am. Anyway, please meet me in front of Sunset Bakery around ten o'clock. Please.'_

What the hell. No way was I going to meet a random stranger in front of a bakery. When he said _'I know you very well. Too well actually.' _It just rubbed me the wrong way. What is he? A stalker? He was probably lying anyway. I mean who calls me Malachi? The only person who does that is that priest. He sounded old to. His voice was really raspy. I had more important things to do, like playing Texas Holdem with Diego. I sighed and shrugged on a coat. Today was going to be a long day.

**I know, this chapter is a bit shorter but I hope it's okay. :) Also sorry of when Blaise died in the dream it wasn't bad, I'm not too good at writing about people dying. Please review? :)**


	3. Chapter 2

**Yikes! I haven't updated this story since July! I hope you all forgive me for the super late update! Big thank you to Spiritualanddifferent, mozzi-girl, MusicalMajesty, BreezyFan, and AKgirl2001 for reviewing the last chapter! :D**

* * *

_**Mal Fallon**_

Walking home from the poker game with Diego, I realized that I had to pass the Sunset Bakery, the place where the mysterious stranger told me to meet him. I quickly glanced at my watch, it was one o'clock in the afternoon, I remember the guy told me to meet him at ten o'clock. Surely, he must've gave up by now. I shrugged and walked past the bakery, keeping my head down just in case he was there. When I passed, I looked back and the bakery was empty, But, in front of me was an old man sitting on a bench, stuffing a cupcake into his mouth.

"Malachi! How long do you expect me to wait? Playing poker with that low-life, eh?" The man said, he had bluish-grayish eyes, a towering composure, and a few scars covered his arms. I couldn't help but think he looked familiar.

"Who are you? And how do you know me and Diego?"

"You don't need to ask questions, just sit and have a cupcake."

"Great idea! Eating cupcakes with a creepy old man is something I've been _dying _to do."

"Sarcastic as ever, I see. Don't worry, you'll lose that when you get older," The man sighed and stuffed a photo into my hands. "Take this, thank me later," The old man got up and began to walk away, whistling to himself.

"Wait a minute, what was the point of this meeting? Who the hell are you?"

He looked back and looked at me warily. "You don't want to live alone forever, do you?"

"No, but you keep avoiding my most important question. Who are you?!"

"My name I cannot say, but I'm a prophet from the future."

"Oh yeah, and I'm an angel of the Lord! C'mon, stop drinking looney juice. You're reminding me of Kai, and I can't deal with anymore people like him."

"Kai? I remind you of Kai?" he laughed bitterly. "How I miss this... Look, I know what you're going through is hard. Your whole life hasn't been pure joy. I know how yo-"

"Don't tell me that you 'know how I feel,' you know nothing! I don't even know who you are and you have _no idea _what I've been through."

"See my friend, this is where you're wrong," then man sat back down on the bench and put his feet up. "I know everything about you. Your father just died. Actually you've lost a lot of people close to you, like Ken and you mother. When Jacob got arrested, Angela fell into depression . She used to go and stay at her sister's house, leaving you and your sister to take care of yourselves Even though Cynthia was older than you, you still felt that it was your job to protect her. She hated that you were being the boss of her, so one day she ran away from home to live with her boyfriend. Soon after, she got pregnant with Raven. You hated everything and everyone. Especially your father. You went into a sort of gothic phase. Then yo-"

"Look, I don't need a story of my life. I know all that. I don't know how the hell you know all about that, but you're really pissing me off. I've got places to be," I turned around and started to walk home. I hated that man, he was just so-"

"Hold on, I didn't get to the best part yet," he said, placing a hand on my shoulder and pulling me toward him. "Your mother came home and was finally happy, bringing her life back together. But you, you were mad at her for leaving you and your sister alone. For choosing her selfish needs over her own children. You wouldn't talk to her and she became sad and was like that until the day she died. You killed her happiness! You made her life even worse than it already was! You thought you were no better than your father. So one day, on a Friday nig-"

"Stop! Don't finish that sentence!" He was making me so mad, I wound up and punched him square in the face, tackling him to the ground.

"You can't hurt me, Mal. Trust me, I've tried before."

"Shut up. How do you know that stuff? Tell me!"

"BREAK IT UP!" The baker at the bakery ran toward us, waving a spatula. He tore us apart.

"Hey! You should be beating up your old man like that!" The baker said, addressing me.

"This man is not my dad. My dad's dead!"

"Really? You guys look so much alike... Are you sure this is not your father?"

"We're not even related," I confirmed.

"If that's the case," the baker addressed the man, "then, sir, do you want me to press charges against this young man?"

"Aw, no. He a detective for the SFPD, thanks for the offer though. "

"You sure? Are you hurt?"

"No," the old man gestured to the scars on his arms. "I've been through way more. That did nothing. Well I'll get going." he walked away but looked back at me, with knowing eyes.

"Come with me, son." The baker said, angrily pointing toward the door of his bakery. "You've scared away a lot of my costumers. You're going to help me bake until you can't move another inch. Now get your ass in there, now!

He pushed me into the bakery before I could protest.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please review! :)**


	4. Chapter 3

**I always take a long time to update.. Lol I need to update all my stories more! Thanks AKgal2001, Bugreid, Mozzi-girl, and Kyle for reviewing! **

_**Mal Fallon**_

I opened the door to my dim apartment, my hands were sore and caked with flour. No matter how hard I tried that baker forced me to help him. In the living room, the box still glowed with an ominous light. I took the box and shoved it into the closet, blocking out it's light and stupid seven balls. I went into the kitchen and fumbled with the coffee filters to brew a single cup of coffee. I then went into my bedroom and flicked on the light.

"What the hell?"

A straw hat was on the middle of the bed. I went over an picked it up. The straw was worn and was an old faded color. I suddenly remembered.

_"Look! Dad! I caught a fish!"_

_"That's great, son. Go over to the pavement and scale in with your uncle."_

_"Uncle Carlos! I caught a fish! I need to scale it."_

_"C'mere kid, I'll show you how."_

_Walking over to the pavement, a gust of wind came and blew the hat off the top of my head._

_"No! My hat! Uncle Carlos, get it!"_

_Me, Uncle Carlos, and dad chased after the hat but it flew up into the air, never to be seen again._

Or so I thought.

Here was that hat from over 20 years ago, in my hands. I opened the window and flung it out the window. The memory of it was too strong. It was my dad's favorite hat and he let me borrow it that day. I remember coming home and he was yelling at me and made me buy him a new hat with my allowance.

_Ring, ring, ring._

I grudgingly picked up the phone, looking up at the number. Unavailable.

"Hello? Look, old man. If this is you, I had to work at that bakery because of you. And I want to say that-"

"Mal? What are you _talking _about?"

"Oh! N-Natara! I'm so sorry. I thought you were someone else..."

"I can see that," Natara laughed, a fully open sound that I always loved. "What do mean that you worked at a bakery?"

"Oh, uh, long story. Involves a creepy old man, a crazy baker, and lots of flour."

"Hahaha, you have to tell me that later. Anyway, another package came for you. It arrived at work."

"What? It arrived at work? Do you know what it is?"

"Well, uh, I didn't mean to pry... But I opened to make sure it wasn't glowing or anything. It was much more normal although I can't picture you using this.."

"Nat, just tell me what it is."

"It's a fishing pole and a carton of worms. _Alive, _that is. Along with something that doesn't make sense with the other stuff, a basketball."

I was quiet for a moment, taking it in. Fishing hats, poles, worms, and a... basketball? The basketball made no sense. Someone probably put it in the box by accident or something...

"Mal, are you still there?"

"Oh, yeah sorry."

"Do you want me to come by and bring the stuff now?"

"No, that's fine. I'll come by and pick it up tomorrow."

"Alright... Mal, you know you can talk to me about anything, right?"

"Yeah, I know. Don't worry about me."

"Mal, the less you talk to me, the more I'm going to worry!"

"I know, I just need to-"

Two loud knocks were heard from the front of the apartment, making me forget what I was saying.

"You need to, what?"

"Sorry Nat, someone's at the door. I'll talk to you tomorrow then."

"Hmm, OK. Take care, Mal."

"You to Natara."

I hung up and threw the phone on the couch, grudgingly picking up my feet and going to the door. I flung it open and no one was there. A straw fishing hat sat on the floor.

"Ugh, I can't get rid of this damn thing!" I picked up and slammed the door. Walking to the kitchen to get my coffee, I turned the hat over in my hands. I small piece of paper was stuck in the brim of the hat.

_"You know who I am. You just don't want to admit it" -OM_

**I know this is mad short, but it's just a filler chapter! The next one will be much longer, promise! If you hate, love, like, think it's mediocre... Then please review! :3**


End file.
